


Mastery

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-28
Updated: 2004-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn disagrees with the departmental council...again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastery

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For Alex, my friend and beta.

Ian Prentice sat at his desk, grateful for the soundproofing of the offices. He and Quinn Masterson had just returned from a departmental meeting with which Quinn was not at all pleased.

After locking the door, Quinn began pacing between their desks, picking up speed with each pass through the room. His voice verging on thunderous, the normally soft-spoken professor said, "I don't believe that Council meeting. How can Case say my T.A. can't get his Ph.D. here?"

"Quinn, you know Danny's grades: solid Bs. Anything less than an A in the doctoral program means a gentleman's Master's for him, and out." 

"I've been working with him for the past two years. His dissertation is already mostly done. He'll finish it within the year."

"It's a good analysis of Tolkien's plot mechanics," said Ian. "Did you suggest his exploration of Saruman's machinations?" 

"No, he thought of it himself. Danny's a fantasy buff too; it does seem a nice fit. Have I told you his unofficial thesis title?" At the shake of Ian's head, Quinn said, "Saruman: White Wizard Gone Bad."

Ian was relieved when their mingled laughter filled the office; already, Quinn was more relaxed after the meeting.

Ian had been introduced to Danny Walker a month ago when the professor and his protege were working in Quinn and Ian's office. After he'd left, Quinn had filled Ian in on his background: Danny had been raised by a single mother with more than her share of hardships. Ian had found the young man nice enough, though he'd felt the ambition coursing through him.

When Ian had seen his blond good looks, he'd known a moment of unease, but quickly tamped it down. Quinn had mentored the student for years, and nothing had happened between them. Besides, in the nine months Ian had been with Quinn, Ian had never seen him so much as look at another man with interest. 

Ian's sixth sense about these things was uncanny; his bond with his lover was stronger than just their commitment to each other would explain. A touch, one look, a word: they'd developed a shorthand that frequently replaced conversation. 

"You can always try appealing to the Dean."

"I'll do just that tomorrow. I've got records of all Danny's work since becoming his thesis advisor. When Ethan sees how far he's come, he'll let him advance -- I've got a good feeling about this. My next meeting with the boy is on Monday, and I'd like to have some good news for him."

"At least he doesn't know about Case's decision. No need to tell him, unless you're unsuccessful with your appeal."

"I won't be, Ian. I'll point out that Danny started as an engineering major, and only joined our program in his junior year. Just look at what's he's been able to accomplish since then."

"Did he ever say why he switched majors?"

Quinn laughed for the second time since the meeting. "Yes. Something about robotics being years behind the curve. I understood one word in ten."

"It's too bad he didn't double major; the sciences continue to outstrip the liberal arts in job placements. Most of our English majors go on for their M.L.S. or opt for law school."

"And Danny's told me he wants to teach. What kind of job in academia can he get without a Ph.D.? I've already asked if he has any interest in teaching K through 12, and he won't even consider the possibility."

"He's definitely got the talent to finish his degree, especially with your support."

Quinn hesitated a moment before deciding to speak. "Danny needs help with his presentation skills too. He's going to have to defend his dissertation, if my appeal to Ethan is successful. He's a good talker, but needs some work on the logical underpinnings of his conclusions. That oral defense can really be a trial. Would you be willing to help me train Danny?" 

Ian's eyes widened in surprise and pleasure. "I'd be glad to. When's your next appointment with him?" 

"Next Monday, 3rd period."

Ian checked his PDA for conflicts, then said, "I'll be there."

"Thanks, lad. He's asked for help on some of his Elvish translations."

"I'd better brush up on the language this weekend then."

"Elbereth, Lorien, Eriador, Beren. Funny the way fictional words are more melodic than their real world counterparts."

When Quinn spoke the Elven tongue with a slight brogue, Ian could feel him getting into it. So was Ian.

"Better now?" Ian asked, giving Quinn a playful look. 

"Much," said Quinn. "Nothing like a little Tolkien to brighten the perspective, eh?" He managed to imbue this sentence with a private resonance that he rarely used in the office, and saw his lover's eyes become a deeper blue.

"The Master has a way of doing that." Ian's voice was low. "Do you have any more obligations today?"

Quinn shook his head, rising slowly and stretching, knowing Ian would recognize his implicit teasing. "Let's go home."

It was a good thing Quinn had driven today, Ian reflected. His own concentration had fled with Quinn's swift change of mood. Ian's attempt to help him with his T.A. problem had been a bit too successful for their office to bear. 

Sure enough, as soon as the apartment door had closed behind them, Quinn grabbed Ian for a kiss, letting him feel the force of his full strength and desire. Ian was grateful that the soundproofing here was even better than in their office. Quinn was steadily moving Ian backwards toward the bedroom, a dance of sorts, but more focused. The look in Quinn's eyes would have melted Frodo's Ring with no additional heat, unbelievably intensifying as he shed their clothing layer by layer. 

The next thing Ian knew was the feel of flannel sheets along his back and legs, and the joy of his lover on top of him. Each movement an escalation, every touch become necessity: the world was filtered through flame.

The Council, Danny Walker, the Dean: all receded into tomorrow's concerns. Here and now, the only thing that mattered to the two men on the bed was each other's pleasure. 


End file.
